Immortal Passions
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: The saga continues, the boy’s wellmeaning friend stepped in to help boy get girl again...however, wellmeaning friend starts to fall for girl and girl get a front row seat to a fight and learns of immortals, but boy gets girl, then another player enters.


Methos had come out of his room shortly after Joe had left. It was hunger more than anything that forced him out of his room. He hadn't eaten all day …he simply hadn't felt like it. Ever since that day Aurelia left him, he didn't feel like doing much of anything.

He walked into the kitchen, and opened refrigerator. There was plenty to eat, but nothing appealed to him. Methos shrugged his shoulders, and reached for the jar of peanut butter.

As soon as he put it down on the counter, he felt the presence of another immortal. Methos moved quietly across the room to where he kept his sword. He had put his hand around the hilt when a knock sounded at the door. When no one answered, the knocking became more insistent.

"A polite challenge? How refreshing." He said dryly, and swung the door open.

MacLeod stood there with an unconscious Aurelia in his arms. The pair was soaked to the bone. Methos was dumbstruck. MacLeod rushed into the house past him, and headed to the bathroom. Methos soon followed.

"What happened?" Methos asked from the doorway.

"Not now, Methos. I've got to get her warm." Mac said as he tried in vain to get the zipper to come down.

At this rate, Mac was probably going to slice it open with his sword. Methos approached him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. The younger man looked up at him.

"Stop, MacLeod. Stop. I'll take care of her. Go make something hot for her to eat." Methos said, but Mac went back to trying to get the zipper to move.

"No. I can't. I have to take care of her...It's my fault. I have to do this." Mac said quietly.

"Mac, please. I was a doctor… remember? I can take better care of her. So, please, go and do as I ask. She'll be fine." Methos said, and Mac's hands stilled.

Mac got to his feet, and reluctantly left the bathroom. Methos closed the door, and looked at Aurelia. He shook his head. Even looking like a drowned kitten, she was amazing. Methos felt for her pulse. It was strong and steady.

He reached over to the tub and turned the water on to a good enough temperature to warm her gradually. He carefully drew down the zipper on the dress. He removed her dress, her underclothes, and gently deposited her in the warm water. Aurelia's lashes fluttered open a little and she smiled weakly at him, before she closed them again and sighed.

"Come, darling. Let's wash your hair." Methos whispered and poured some shampoo into his palm and started to wash her hair.

He noticed the lovely bruise coloring her jaw as he dried her hair. He would definitely have to discuss that with MacLeod. Methos dressed her in one of his t-shirts and boxer shorts.

Mac appeared in the doorway as Methos put her into bed. He covered her up, and then motioned for Mac to leave the room. When they exited, Methos quietly shut the door.

"She's sleeping. MacLeod, what happened? How could you let something happen to her? She could have drowned." Methos confronted his friend.

"Hey, Methos! Back off. I know what could have happened, damnit! I was there. I didn't plan on what happened to happen. We were out walking after dinner. The guy was there, and I couldn't just get away easy. Christ!" Mac let out a frustrated breath, and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

Methos was angry with Mac for what happened to Aurelia, but he knew his friend must have tried to keep her from harm. Mac's guilt was obvious, and Methos could see it plainly on his friend's entire being. There was no sense in being outraged. Aurelia was safe, and would be ok.

"Are you ok?" Methos asked as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mac followed Methos into the kitchen.

"Yes, you may be, but you're going to ruin my floors. Go take off those wet things. There's a robe in the bathroom, and the laundry is in the room next to it." Methos said to Mac as he busied himself with preparing some soup and scrambled eggs.

Mac went into the bathroom, and shed his clothing. The garments fell to the floor with a loud slap. He turned the shower to hot, and stepped in. The hot water stung his cold skin as the spray hit him.

He stood under the cascading water for several minutes, and let the warmth revive him. It was unfair of Methos to blame him for what happened. He hadn't been there, and Mac handled the situation as best as he could. The whole situation was unbelievable.

Aurelia was safe and warm now. That was all that mattered right now. Mac felt something move inside in his heart as he thought about the possibility of losing her. He was afraid this was going to happen….geez, he'd been so careful, but the very light that Aurelia radiated captured him too. Mac washed himself, and then dried off.

The robe Methos mentioned hung on the back of the bathroom door. After drying his hair, he slipped it on and took the sopping clothes to the washing machine. The smell of food called him from the laundry room.

Methos had the soup and eggs on the table when Mac came out. There were places set for two people, and a tray for a third. Methos saw Mac and motioned for him to sit down. Mac took a seat at the table, and waited for Methos to sit also.

"Is she still out?" Mac asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for jumping on your case, Highlander. I was just reacting to what happened. It was unfair of me to blame you." Methos put some of the eggs before Mac, as well as a fork.

Mac stared down at his plate for a long time, and then Methos joined him. Mac didn't look at him. Methos could tell that Mac's guilt was weighing very heavily upon him.

"MacLeod, you should eat something warm. You'll feel better." Methos shoved his fork into his eggs and ate. His friend still made no move to eat.

"You're sorry for what happened, but dwelling on it now will not change what happened. Forgive yourself for once, Highlander."

"That's easy for you to say, Methos. You weren't there. It didn't happen to you." Mac moved his chair back from the table, but he did not stand.

Methos just shook his head, and continued to eat. He was certain that Aurelia would have questions about what happened when she awoke. Normally Methos wouldn't interfere with the Highlander's romantic attachments, but this time he felt compelled to help him.

"Well, if you're not going to eat…" Methos grabbed Mac's plate and ate his share as well.

"Think she'll be mad?" Mac pulled his chair to the table and rested his elbow on it with his hand cradling his chin.

"Mad? I have no doubt she'll not be pleased." Methos said as he put another fork full of egg into his mouth.

"That's a big help. Thanks buddy." Mac put his head into his hands.

An hour later, Aurelia opened her eyes to a strange room. She had no idea where she was. It didn't look like a hospital, and it certainly wasn't Mac's barge.

Aurelia looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a man's t-shirt and boxer shorts. Whom did they belong to?

Aurelia pushed back the blankets, and swung her legs over the side. Her feet hit the plush carpet as she stood, and she padded barefoot to the bathroom. She switched on the light and winced when she saw her reflection.

"Aren't you a looker?" She muttered as she saw the bruise on her jaw.

Her hair also hung limp around her shoulders. She looked pathetic. Then it hit her. Some stranger had taken her clothes off, and got her into bed. The thought distressed her. She did have to thank whoever it was, she felt better.

Still, the thought of some stranger had seen her naked was unnerving Aurelia. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Mac about what happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing stars when that man named Lomax hit her. She must have fallen into the Seine.

Aurelia heard voices coming from outside the bedroom. The voices were slightly muffled, but she recognized Mac's voice. He was arguing with someone about…ice cream of all things, whether French vanilla was better than regular vanilla.

She opened the door quietly, not wanting to be heard. She peeked around the corner and saw Mac, and then Methos came into view.

"Look man, you're wrong." Mac said vehemently.

"No, it is you who are wrong, Highlander." Methos said, and got to his feet when he saw Aurelia.

"Sounds like a pretty profound discussion. Don't let me interrupt." Aurelia said and then Mac got to his feet when he saw her.

"Aurelia. Are you ok? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Mac said and went immediately to her side, and took her hand.

"MacLeod, she won't break. She fell in the river and got wet. She'll be fine." Methos looked briefly at Aurelia, before he turned his back and strode into the kitchen.

Mac didn't watch him go, but instead he brushed the hair out of her face. His smile was soft, but concerned, as he looked her face over to see the bruise. He touched it tenderly, but it still made Aurelia wince.

"Sorry." He said and kissed the sore spot.

"It's fine." Aurelia whispered, and then saw Methos was coming back to the living room carrying a tray.

"Something to warm you up?" Methos brought the tray, and Mac led Aurelia to the couch, and sat her down. Aurelia took a sip of the soup. It was good. She smiled at Methos, but he didn't look at her. She sensed that it might have something to do with Mac sitting right there with her. She finished her soup, and then Methos took the tray away. Aurelia yawned.

"You should be in bed." Methos put the tray on the coffee table.

"I think you're right. Are we near the car? 'Cause I don't think I'm going to make it too far." Aurelia yawned again.

"I'll be back." Mac got up and went to get the car.

Methos took the tray, and then went back to the kitchen. He put the dishes into the sink. Aurelia waited a minute or two before she went to the kitchen. Methos stood with his back to her, and washed out the bowl from her soup. He knew she was there, but didn't turn around.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Aurelia said from behind him.

"No need. I used to be a doctor once upon a time." Methos set the bowl on the dishrack to dry.

"Did I do something wrong? You haven't looked at me once. Methos?" Aurelia put a hand on his shoulder.

She felt him tense under her touch, and then he whipped around and took her in his arms. Aurelia had a brief look in his eyes, before he crushed his lips to hers in a shattering kiss. Aurelia could do was hold onto his arms for support.

Methos took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her more securely. Aurelia moaned as the vibrations from his kiss struck her. Methos left her mouth, and went to the highly sensitive column of her throat. She moved her hands from his arms, and buried them in his hair.

He stopped suddenly, and pushed her away from him. Aurelia stumbled a few steps before she caught the edge of the countertop. Methos looked down at the floor. His chest heaved in exertion as he tried to regain his composure. Aurelia could do nothing but stare at him.

"I'm sorry. That was unforgivable." Methos said as he moved past her out of the kitchen.

"He's sorry." Aurelia whispered sadly, and then fled to his bedroom where she called a cab.

Aurelia didn't know what they did with her dress and shoes, but she saw that he rescued her purse. She was relieved that it was only slightly damp inside, but her money was still there.

She opened the door to see if Methos were in the living room, but he wasn't. Just then, she heard a honking outside, and ran to the window to see the cab had come quickly as she asked. She went back to the bedroom, and snatched a jacket from Methos's closet.

Aurelia put the jacket on, and then ran outside to the waiting cab. She gave the driver instructions to her apartment, and the cab sped off to its destination. Methos waited in the shadows of the front porch, and watched her go.

He felt like the world's biggest fool for not stopping her. There was nothing to do about it now. MacLeod was not going to be happy either. Methos decided to go back inside to wait.

MacLeod returned 15 minutes later, and saw Methos sitting on the couch without Aurelia. Methos looked extremely bothered, but didn't look at him. Mac didn't want to get into why that was right now, so he went to the bedroom to find her. She wasn't there, and she wasn't in the bathroom."Methos, where's Aurelia?" He asked he entered the living room."She isn't here, Highlander." Methos said sullenly.

"You're powers of observation are amazing, Methos. I can see she's not here. Where is she?" Mac walked right in front of Methos and cross his arms.

"She called a cab and left. She more than likely went home, MacLeod." Methos got up from the couch, and tried to move past MacLeod.

MacLeod didn't move. Methos stepped around him, but Mac grabbed his arm firmly. Methos looked down at MacLeod's hand, and then at his face."That is not very wise, Highlander." Methos warned him.

"I'll risk it. What did you do to make her leave?" Mac tightened his grip on Methos's arm.

"I kissed her, MacLeod. That's all. I kissed her, and then I pushed her away." Methos disengaged Mac's hand from his arm, and went off into the kitchen for a much-needed beer.

"You kissed her? Why did you do that? She's not yours, you had no right…" Mac stopped short as he followed Methos into the kitchen. Methos stood there in front of the refrigerator, but did not open it.

"I know very well that she is not mine. She is yours. No one knows that more so than I do. Just seeing her standing there, I thought about what could have happened to her, and not being able to hold her again…I was helpless."

"I know. I know, Methos. She seems to have that effect on you too, huh? I should go check on her. I'll catch you later." Mac left Methos alone.

"She's bound to have questions, Mac. Keep her safe." Methos watched Mac take off in his car, and waited until the car disappeared around the corner.

"We'll come to that when we come to it, Methos." Mac left.

Mac pulled the car up in front of Aurelia's apartment building, and got out of the car. He looked up to see her lights were still on and they were. He should just leave her alone, especially after the night, she had, but he needed to make sure that she was ok.

Mac thought about that last thought…he needed to make sure, not 'should' make sure, but "needed". The one thing he didn't want to happen was happened. He was falling in love with Aurelia. Mac chuckled. Maybe he was going to have to challenge Methos for her after all.

'Yeah, that'd go over really well.' He thought.

He'd be surprised if she even she talked to him after what happened. There was only one way to find out, and that would be to talk to her. It took a few minutes for Mac to reach the floor where Aurelia lived, but when he got to the door…the light under the door suddenly shut off.

Mac cursed under his breath, but decided to knock anyways. No response, so he waited another minute before he knocked again. Still nothing. He turned around to head back to the stairs, and he heard the lock click open. Aurelia opened the door part way to see him.

"Duncan?" Aurelia said through the partially open door.

"You're awake, good. I..." He walked back to the door, "I was worried when you left like that." Mac stopped at the door; she didn't open it to him. It was not a good sign.

"I'm fine. I was going to bed."

"I need to talk to you. I want to explain about what happened. What you saw…can I come in?" Mac stepped closer, and noticed the wary expression on her face.

"I would rather you didn't. I don't feel like talking right now. Go home, please." Aurelia spoke wearily and began to shut the door, but Mac stopped the door.

"Wait, Aurelia. Please." Mac implored.

"Tomorrow…Duncan. I can't do this now." Tears began to form in her eyes, and

Mac let her shut the door. He waited until he heard the bedroom door shut. This was just great. She was shutting him out.

"Great, Mac. Really smooth." Mac swore and headed downstairs, when he got to his car, he pulled his phone out his pocket. It got wet, and then he put his stuff in the washer and then the dryer. He never checked his pockets.

"Fucking fantastic!" Mac shoved the phone back into his pocket, and got in the car and took off. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Joe about this.

He should have talked to Phillip first. The former Watcher seemed to be the best one to ask. Aurelia admired and loved the old man, so perhaps he'd listen to him.

The whole situation was getting out of hand. Mac got to his barge, and stood on the deck. He looked at Paris's lights, and rubbed his face in frustration. He should just go to sleep, and let the rest of the night go by. He let himself in, threw his coat on the floor, and fell facedown onto the bed and went to sleep.

"What else could go wrong?" Mac thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Aurelia awoke to the ring of the telephone, and groaned as she picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked.

"Aurelia, is that you, ma chere? Are you all right? You sound horrible."

"Hélène? I'm fine. What time is it?" Aurelia looked at the clock on the wall. It was noon. She should have been at work three hours ago.

"Oh no. I'll be in as soon I can." Aurelia flung back the covers.

"I have been calling hourly since you didn't show up at your normal time. Did something happen? Are you alright?" Her boss asked. She was worried about her; Aurelia could hear it in her voice.

"I'm fine." Aurelia assured her.

"That handsome man of yours was here before the museum opened. He was waiting for you to come to work. He is worried about you. He told me he has called you several times, but no answer. I was about to come over there myself." Hélène told her, now Aurelia heard expectation in her boss's voice.

She wanted to let her know what happened. Mac had been to the museum to see her. She didn't want to see him right now. Last night left her with too many question, and a little afraid of him. What was it with everything? First, it was Methos, and now Mac.

"Aurelia? Are you there?" Hélène spoke when Aurelia wasn't saying anything.

"Yes. I'm here."

"Don't trouble yourself by coming in. Take the day off, my dear. Your young man said you fell in the Seine, and that the both of you were almost robbed. I'll see you tomorrow if you feel better. Oh, I must go…I have a meeting in 10 minutes. Au revoir, chere." Hélène said and then hung up the phone.

Aurelia stared at the phone for a second, and then hung it up. She lay back in the bed, and pulled the sheets up. She had a whole day to do nothing. The question now was what was she going to do? A knock sounded at the door. Aurelia groaned and pulled the sheet over her head, and hoped whoever it was would go away. The knocking continued.

"Go away." Aurelia said under her breath, and got out of bed. Aurelia grabbed her robe, and went to answer the door. She unlocked the latches, and opened the door to see Phillip standing there, holding a small bouquet of daisies.

"Phillip. What a surprise! Come in." Aurelia hugged him, and then moved aside for him to enter the apartment.

"I'm glad to see you're ok. Duncan is very worried about you." Phillip said and sat down on her couch.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I..."

"So is Adam. They both came to see me. What happened, Aurelia, to cause that lovely bruise?" Phillip's gaze traveled to her jaw.

Aurelia sat down on the smaller couch across from him. She pulled her hair back, and knotted it on top of her head. She couldn't explain what she saw. Phillip was going to think she was crazy.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy. I swear I'm not making this up. Duncan and some strange man were fighting with swords. They had swords! It was a freakin' sword fight in the middle of Paris. I don't know what happened to the guy after I fell. Do you think Duncan killed him?" Aurelia covered her mouth with her hands.

Phillip studied her carefully for a good long while before he spoke. He was not too pleased with Duncan and Methos for getting involved with this girl. She was entirely too good of a person to be caught up in the game. Phillip didn't want her to wind up a casualty.

"I don't believe you're crazy, No more so than any other person. I'm going to tell you a story, Aurelia. It's an incredible tale, but don't judge them too harshly. They are good men, even Adam, as infuriating as he is sometimes, is a good man. They are just products of the lives they have to lead. Know this, my dear; they both care for you a great deal." Phillip said finally, and Aurelia had a feeling this was going to turn very bad.

"Phillip, you're scaring me."

"This isn't pleasant. Where to begin…" Phillip got to his feet and paced for a minute. "I may as well start at the beginning that I know. For millennia, there have been individuals among us that cannot die…Immortals. They cannot die, they cannot grow old, and they can never become ill. They are frozen forever the moment in their lives their immortality was triggered. They become part of 'The Game'. It is a continuing struggle for survival for each of them, and the only way they can survive is by taking another immortal's head, and thereby taking into themselves all the knowledge and experience of their opponent. In the end, there can be only one." Phillip said, and turned to look at Aurelia.

Aurelia's face was ashen as all the color drained out of it. Aurelia sat still as a statute. Her eyes shone the reality of her feelings.

Shock, dismay, and disbelief intermixed in her brown eyes.

"They can't die? Are they alive at all? You make them sound like a bunch of zombies, some kind of unnatural freaks. No one lives forever…it's impossible." Aurelia said in a whisper.

"I'm afraid it is true, my darling." Phillip sat down next to her, and took hold of her cold hand.

He put his arms around her, and held her close. She was shaking. Phillip felt as his own heart was breaking with her reaction to the news. It was a good thing that neither Methos nor Duncan was here. The shock of seeing them would probably be too much for her, but then again, she was such a spirited young woman. Perhaps she would be able to deal with it.

No sooner did he finish that though, did Methos stride through the door of the bookstore. He saw Aurelia there in Phillip's arms, and moved forward to speak, but Phillip shook his head 'no'. Aurelia raised her head, and saw him. She moved out of the Watcher's arms, walked up to him, and stared at him for a moment.

"Aurelia?" Methos asked. She just stared at him, and touched his face.

She dropped her hand, stepped back, and then slapped him hard across the face.

"You lied to me." She said as Methos caught her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Do not do that again. I didn't lie to you, Aurelia. I just did not tell you the truth. There is a difference." Methos said and let go of her hand.

"A difference?! You're not who you are, you're not Adam Pierson. That is lying in my book. I can't believe kissed you." Aurelia turned around to get her purse.

"Get a different book, Aurelia. No one is completely who they say they are…no one. Not even you. There is a small part of ourselves that we keep hidden from the world."

"That is not a small part, Adam or whoever you are. That is Grand Canyon size part. What is your real name? If you're immortal, then just how old are you?" Aurelia asked, but Phillip answered.

"His name is Methos. As far as we know, he is the oldest living immortal." Aurelia switched her attention to Phillip.

"'As far as we know'? Who is 'we'? What do you mean by 'we'? Are you some kind of spy or something?"

"No. We are a secret organization that observes, and records the movements of immortals throughout the centuries. We call ourselves "Watchers", Aurelia. Most of them time, they don't even know we're there." Phillip said, and saw Aurelia's face change from angry to sadness.

"You're one of these Watchers? Everything is a lie…you are all liars. I can't believe this." Aurelia looked at Methos and then Phillip before she ran out of the bookshop.

"That did not go very well." Phillip looked to Methos.

"No, it did not." Methos said and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going? She won't talk to you now." Phillip said.

"I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place…I'm going after her. I will make her listen. I cannot afford to lose her again." Methos opened the door and went after Aurelia.

"Good luck, old man." Phillip said to an empty room, and hoped the other man could make her see they hadn't meant to deceive her.

Methos spotted her a few blocks away, and pulled his car up and parked. She saw him, but continued to walk. He rushed after her, and grabbed her by the arm. Aurelia tried to free her arm, but he held it firmly.

"I'm not letting you go this time." Methos said, and pulled her along behind him.

"Let go." Aurelia yanked her arm away, and then he caught her again.

Aurelia's only course of action was to stomp down hard on his foot. He gritted his teeth and let go of her arm. She tried to walk away.

"Alright, have it your way." Methos turned around, grabbed her by the waist, and slung her over his shoulder.

"What are you some kind of barbarian?" Aurelia pummeled his back.

"Not anymore. If you behave, I'll tell you about it." Methos hefted his load, and stalked to the car.

Before he could put it down, a police officer caught sight of them, and ordered Methos to stop. All Methos did was smile and say something quickly in French to the officer. The officer laughed and then went on his way.

Methos set Aurelia on her feet, and opened the door while keeping a hand on her arm.

"You told him that we're having a marital spat, and being an American, this was the only way I'd listen. You asshole!" Aurelia seethed, and Methos just grinned.

"You understood that…good girl. In you get." He ushered her into the car and then got in himself. He locked the doors as Aurelia reached for the handle.

"I meant it when I said you're going to listen to me." He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine roared to life.

"You are not a nice man." Aurelia muttered and had only a second before he pulled into traffic.

"Sometimes, my dear, I don't even try to be." He said and drove.

They reached Aurelia's apartment building within a few minutes. Aurelia looked ready to run at any moment, and that made Methos worry when he got out of the car. He got to the passenger's side and opened the door. Methos held out his hand to help her out, but she didn't take it.

When the reached the apartment door, Aurelia unlocked the front door and strode into the apartment, leaving Methos to follow in her wake. She threw her purse onto the couch, and sat down. He sat down across from her, but she didn't look at him.

"So…you're name is Methos. Is there a last name to go along with that?" Aurelia looked at him suspiciously.

"Not that I can remember…probably didn't have one. They really didn't come until later."

"Time…how long have you been around?" Aurelia asked

"Roughly 5000 years…give or take a few decades. That was when I took my first head." Methos said, and Aurelia's face turned white again in shock.

"5000 years…5…and you whack peoples heads off…oh god…I don't feel so good." Aurelia put her hands on her face and hunched over. Methos got to his feet, and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a cookie from the tin on the counter.

"I don't 'whack' as you put it…I have a very determined slice. Have this, you might feel better." Methos handed her the items, and then sat down again, but this time next to her.

Aurelia sat back against the couch, and sip at her water. She ate the cookie, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Methos touched her cheek and felt its softness.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Are you really 5000 years old?" She turned her cheek into his hand, and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, love. I am." He gathered her against him, and put his arms around her. Aurelia laid her head against his chest.

"You really slice people's heads off? Just anyone's head? For no reason?"

"Yes, I do take heads. No, not just anyone's head…well, not just any immortals head…MacLeod is still around after all. No, not for no reason…it's survival. It is how we live...it's bloody, brutal, and we're always running." Methos finished the last part almost too quietly.

Aurelia listened to his heartbeat. She wondered about what he must have seen in all the time he's been alive. All the places he had seen, things he'd done.

"Have you been to Egypt? You know, the land of the pharaohs, and all that?" Aurelia asked, and then heard Methos laugh. It was a good sound.

"Yes, I've been to Egypt. That's another story for another time." Methos kissed the top of her head.

Methos hugged her softly, and then began to tell her things about his life. Aurelia just listened to him talk, and asked questions in between stories. It was nighttime by the time he took a break. Both their stomachs growled in unison.

"I'll fix something to eat." Aurelia moved from his arms, but Methos stopped her.

"No, I'll cook. I've got a lot to make up for…this is only the beginning." He kissed her forehead, and went to the kitchen.

After dinner was ready, he set the table, and then had Aurelia sit. He found candles and candlestick in the cupboard and made the table look amazing. Aurelia looked at everything in wonder, and then smiled at him.

"I can't believe this was all in my refrigerator." Aurelia looked at the five dishes he set out.

"Enjoy." He sat down opposite and watched as Aurelia put the food on her plate. Methos had prepared a quiche, coq au vin, white wine, vanilla custard, a green salad, and a selection of cheeses and bread. He helped himself after she served herself. She took a bite of the coq au vin, and closed her eyes as she savored them taste.

"This is…wow, this is good." Aurelia took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." He dug into his portion of quiche."You were really in ancient Egypt? Did you meet any of the pharaohs?" Aurelia said between bites of salad. Methos just smiled at her, and then Aurelia stopped eating when she saw him looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking with my mouth full. My bad." Aurelia said sheepishly.

"No, no. Do not apologize…I think it's quite charming.""Oh god, you are something." Aurelia looked back down at her plate, and pushed around the salad on her plate.

"Yes, love. I did meet a pharaoh around 3000 BC. His name was Djer. He was immortal as well."

"Did you kill him…I mean, did you take his head?" Aurelia asked and pushed her plate back and watched him.

"No, he left one day. When he was gone, I became the next Pharaoh." Methos took a sip of the wine he poured earlier.

"You...you were a pharaoh? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Aurelia said and grinned and rested her chin on her hand, and had been hanging onto ever word that he said.

He was surprised that for someone so intelligent, she was taking all of this on faith, and being so calm about it too. He could make everything up, but he knew in his heart that she would have known he was trying to fool her.

"You actually believe what I'm telling you?" Methos put down his glass.

"Yes." Aurelia nodded her head.

"Why? How can you be so sure that I am not lying again?" Methos said, and pushed his own plate away from him…leaning closer over the small table.

"I can tell. I'm not psychic or anything…but I can tell you're being honest."

"You're being extraordinarily calm and accepting about this as well. I would think finding out there are individuals running around that cannot die, except by decapitation, and a secret society watching them…would be freaking you out. None of this bothers you?" Methos reached across the table and took hold of her hand.

"Oh, it bothers me more than I care to admit, but I'd like to think of myself as open minded. You wouldn't be open to proving it to me?" Aurelia asked and Methos shook his head.

"I guess not. I don't blame you either. This has to be tough on you too…the living forever part. Watching everyone you know… watching the people you know die." Aurelia looked at him, and sadness spread over his eyes.

Methos pushed back from the table, and went to the window. He gazed out at Paris, and saw the twinkling lights in the night. Normally they were comforting, but in light of the discussion, he felt like they were mocking him.

"Tough does not even begin to describe what it is like. For the longest time, I was so attached to my former life…I even married a young woman from a nomadic tribe. I didn't know about the Game yet. I've lived more lives than I care to remember, and each of them always ends the same way…I am alone in the end. I never…" Methos stopped talking because the emotion he was beginning to feel was unbearable.

"There can be only one…that kind of describes your existence. In the end, you only have yourself. How very sad it muse feel." Aurelia said from the table, and then walked to where he stood at the window.

Aurelia put a hand on his shoulder, and he took her hand in his before he turned around. When he looked at her, she could see tears threatening to form in his eyes. He's lived forever and done more than anyone could possibly imagine…but still, that kind of a life must make you numb after so much loss.

Aurelia could feel the sorrow in him as he stood there staring at her. Time with the right one was precious, especially if they don't live as long as you do…you had to enjoy the time you had, and use it to the fullest.

"You don't have to be sad anymore, Methos. I'm here." Aurelia raised their joined hands and kissed the back of his.

"Do you really understand the enormity of such a commitment? You understand nothing Aurelia...You'll grow old, you may become ill, and nothing I could do would save you. Can you comprehend that?" Methos stared at her intently.

"I don't need to comprehend anything…will you love me for as long as I have?" Aurelia asked, and touched his face with her free hand.

"I will love you for much longer than that, Aurelia." Methos turned his lips to her hand and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Good. Now kiss me before I change my mind." She said with a nervous little laugh.

Methos wasted no time in gathering her to him, and then kissing her with all the passion he contained. His heart sang, and his spirit unlocked the shackles that imprisoned his heart…Aurelia would never know a day without love. He would do everything in his power to see to it.

Their kiss lasted for a very long time, and the necessity for oxygen was the only thing that broke them apart. He looked back into her eyes, saw the happiness glowing in them, and felt like his own heart would burst with elation. She stood there with him, and Methos knew in a moment he loved her fully and without fear. There would be no other for him when she was gone.

"What about MacLeod? What will you tell him?" Methos pushed the hair away from her brow. A frown crossed her face, but quickly went away.

"We were never together in that way, but I don't want to hurt him. He's such a good man, but you…" Aurelia lowered her eyes, and stared at the shirt he wore.

"I, what?" Methos kissed the top of her head.

"You inspire me. Whenever I'm with you I feel so free inside." Aurelia smiled, and then Methos raised her to so she looked at her.

"You do me much honor, love." He kissed her softly on the lips, and then swung her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Aurelia locked her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"I want to show you how much you inspire me." Methos kissed her sweetly once more before he took her off to the bedroom.

Methos carried her into the bedroom, and shut the door with his foot. He set Aurelia on her feet, and kissed her again. He pulled back when he felt her shaking. Methos gathered into his arms and held her.

"You're shaking, my love. You don't need to be frightened. My arms are the safest place for you." Methos whispered.

"That sound like something out of a romance novel."

"Well I must admit that I did borrow parts from one of your books." Methos admitted, and Aurelia laughed nervously.

"I'm scared…but not of you. I'm afraid of being this close, and not measuring up. I'm not bringing a lot of experience here. I keep thinking about all the places and things you've done…all the women you must have loved. I've only ever been with two guys."

Two tears ran down her cheeks, and she tried to hide her face in shame. Methos wiped them away, and touched her face lightly. He could understand her fears, and her reservation…it was only natural. There was only now for him, now and the future they would make together.

"Aurelia, all of that means nothing now. The path before us is one we shall discover together. It's not like I've been with thousands of women…it's only been several hundred. Honestly, I believe I've only been married 68 times, at least that was what it was at last count, I believe." Methos said and went to kiss her, but Aurelia leaned away from him.

"68 times married, and several hundred women…is that fact supposed to make me feel better?" Aurelia narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"My point is that this is our first time together, just ours. You'll never want for another, I promise." Methos gathered her to him again and kissed her, all the while moving his hands along her body.

His mouth left the column of her throat, and began its assault. Aurelia gasped in surprise. She felt all her sensations wake with a deafening volume. She was quickly losing her mind with the amount she was feeling.

Aurelia swayed in his arms, and Methos picked her back up and placed her on the bed. He followed her down, and lay next to her without breaking the kiss. His hands then left the curve of her hip, worked their way under her shirt, and caressed her sides.

Her hands fisted in his hair, and then pulled at his own sweatshirt. He released her, and worked it off. Aurelia sat up, and went to take off her own shirt, but he stopped her hands.

"No. Allow me. I've been waiting for this for too long." He said, and pulled it slowly over her head until it came off.

"How long have you waited?" Aurelia asked breathlessly when she wore nothing but her bra.

"5000 years. I've waited millennia for you, my beloved."

He took one strap of the bra and drew it down, all the while pressing kisses to her shoulder with every downward movement if the strap. When the second strap hung down on her arm, Methos ran his fingers along her collarbone, and very, very lightly stroked the tops of her breasts. Goosebumps broke out all over her body.

Aurelia opened her eyes to see him just sitting there. He watched her struggle with breath. He was having a hard time himself.

"What's the matter?" Aurelia asked, and drew the straps back into place.

"I…you…Aurelia, you're so innocent, and so precious. The life that an immortal leads is one fraught with uncertainty, danger, and living like that is more than I can ask of you." Methos sat back from her a few inches.

"You don't have to ask. I'm offering. Besides, I'd just find you wherever you went. That's what archaeologists do…we find the really old things. Of course, they usually are dead…so finding a living breathing ancient man shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh that's cute. You had your chance to run, my lady. I'll show you who's old." Aurelia yelped before Methos pounced.

Two hours later, the stairs leading up to the apartment creaked slightly as the slim figure quietly ascended. The neighbors didn't like noise so late at night. The lights in the apartment were out…so no one could be home, the person thought as they drew out a key and inserted it into the lock. They sensed the presence of another immortal. The key scraped quietly, and then opened.

The immortal pulled their sword and quietly crept through the door, catching sight of the food on the table. The candles were burning low in their holders, the food on the two plates lay partially eaten, and the glasses of wine stood partially empty. The visitor ventured over to the table, and picked up one of the glasses and took a sip from the glass. The wine was a very expensive chardonnay to use for an extremely special occasion.

Whoever opened it better have a good reason for doing so. The visitor heard soft moans coming from the bedroom, and went to investigate. The visitor cautiously walked to the bedroom, and gently pushed open the door to reveal the couple in an intimate position. The bed sheet wrapped around their lower bodies as they moved together in perfect cadence, it was quite a beautiful thing to behold…the pair were a subtle combination of light softness and dark angles.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" The visitor spoke from the doorway. Methos's body stilled and he opened his eyes, and reached for his sword to see that it wasn't there. He moved off Aurelia, and pushed her behind him…gathering the sheet around them.

"Good lord…what are you doing here, Amanda?" Methos glowered at her.

"Amy?! You're early." Aurelia squeaked as she peeked from behind Methos's shoulder.

"Obviously, ma chere. I'm surprised to see you didn't feel me coming, old man. I guess you were just _in the moment_." Amanda sipped from the wine she held, and looked Methos over.

"Get out, Amanda, before I take your head." Methos threatened.

"Isn't that rich?" Amanda laughed. "What do you plan on using? I don't see your sword isn't nearby, but I'm sure your other sword is ready, willing, and able. Am I right, Aurelia?" Amanda teased. She could feel Aurelia's embarrassment from here.

"I'm warning you, Amanda. Just because I don't have my sword, won't stop me from throttling you good."

"Methos, darling, do calm down. I wouldn't want you to get worked up, not for me anyways; I'll leave that to my young friend. I'm not getting out…this is my apartment." Amanda took another sip from her wine, and savored the shock come over Methos's face.

"This is the friend you mentioned?" Methos turned his head slightly to speak to a cowering Aurelia.

All Aurelia could do was nod against his back. Amanda gave a little amused laugh, and then exited. Methos's shoulders sagged; he threw off the bed sheet, and got out of bed. Aurelia grabbed the sheet and pulled it up against her chest. Her modesty made him want to climb back into bed, until she forgot all about her embarrassment.

"Billions of people on the planet, and you just happen to know one another." Methos said and sat down on the bed next to her. He didn't care about his nudity. It was going to take some getting used to for Aurelia, he noted as he saw her turn bright red.

"Kind of lends credence to the whole…'it's a small world', doesn't it? I totally forgot she was arriving. I'm so sorry about this. It was nice, though." Aurelia met his eyes and blushed brighter.

"Nice? My darling girl, we have yet to get started. Nice is too inadequate to cover it. This was only the first round. We had better get decent and see what Amanda wants. How MacLeod ever put up with her I will never know." Methos muttered the last part, and went in search of his pants.

He found them under the bed, and stepped into them. He buttoned them up, but let the top button open. Aurelia just sat there and watched him. Methos felt filled with tranquility right now as he looked at her. He sat on the bed, and kissed her.

"You're not dying, are you?"

"Not more than anyone else, I guess. Why ask me something like that? It kind of kills the moment." Aurelia's smile faded into a frown.

"I was just checking." Methos grinned wickedly, and pushed her back against the pillows.

His hands moved unhurriedly over her face, as if his fingers were trying to memorize every detail. Methos's hands ventured south, and pulled the sheet down to her waist.

"Amy, I mean, Amanda is waiting." Aurelia blushed and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"What's your point?" Methos leaned forward and pushed her hands aside, and began to trail kisses down her abdomen. Aurelia's stomach muscles twitched at the teasing kisses. His hands moved to move the sheet lower, but then Amanda's voiced called out in a singsong way.

"I'm waiting."

"I am going to kill her." Methos put his head down on her stomach, and then raised his head to draw up the sheet to cover her as he sat up.

"Could you not kill her? It is because of her that I'm here now." Aurelia sat up, and drew the sheet up to her chin and held it there.

"Damn, you have a point. I suppose I should be bloody thankful to the miserable wretch. Make yourself decent, darling and I'll see you on the outside." Methos kissed her quickly and then grabbed up his t-shirt on the floor and put it on.

"To be continued…" He winked saucily at her, before he exited the bedroom.

Aurelia just sat there for a moment, and considered what had just happened within the last couple of hours. She had accepted Methos back into her life for what he was and the Goddess help her; she loved him.

He'd brought her to life with his tender care, and showed her feelings that she'd only ever read about in romance novels. It sounded corny, even in her head, but it's what it felt like. A friend of hers had once told her that she'd run into the right man for her someday. Well, it was more of him dropping things on her head for them to meet. Now all Aurelia had to do was to not be afraid of this, and hold onto it.

Aurelia got out of bed, and winced. The ache was a gentle reminder of the lovemaking that had gone on the past couple of hours. She bent over, picked up the lavender shirt that she had been wearing before, and slipped it on, as well as a pair of denim shorts from the dresser.

She hurried into the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail. When Aurelia made her appearance, Amanda reclined on the small sofa and idly leafed through an archaeology magazine of Aurelia's. Methos sat on the larger couch with his arms crossed, and smiled charmingly at Aurelia when she sat down next to him. He took her hand in his, and placed a small kiss in the center of her palm.

"So…how long has this been going on?" Amanda put down the magazine, and stared at the couple.

Methos's eyes narrowed immediately at the question. Aurelia, on the other hand, blushed from the top of her hair to the bottom of her toes."That, Amanda, is none of your business." Methos said firmly.

"I beg to differ, old man. It's very much my business. This is my apartment, and Aurelia is my friend. My charge if you will." Amanda smiled smugly, and drank from her wine.

"Your charge? Are you quite insane, Amanda? She's a grown woman. She doesn't need you to take care of her." Methos retorted, and then grimaced as Aurelia dug her fingernails into his hand.

"Hey! I'm still here, you know." Aurelia fumed, and Methos looked apologetically at her. Aurelia's heart did a little flip-flop.

Amanda studied the pair. It was glaring obvious that Methos felt more than passion for the little girl. This was going to make her job a lot harder with him around Aurelia all the time. She'd figure a way somehow.

"You do realize that he's a much older man, darling? I think a little older than you're prepared for." Amanda looked at Aurelia, expecting to see puzzlement on her face, but there was none.

"Yes, I know, but age doesn't matter. It's just a number." Aurelia said, and Methos leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"What a very sweet notion, my dear. Sweet…but maybe a trifle naïve, I feel. What if I told you that he's 5000 years old?" Amanda saw the look of shock and incredulity spread on her friend's face.

"5000 years old? 5…5…5000 years old?" Aurelia looked at Methos in shock.

"Yes, my love. I am indeed 5000 years old, give, or take a few decades." Methos said solemnly, and released her hand as she stood and backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, my dear." Amanda put on her best concerned look.

"I can't believe you lied to me, Methos. You told me you were only 3000 years old."

Aurelia couldn't keep a straight face any longer, and broke out laughing. Methos too joined in the laughing, and took Aurelia into his arms as she settled herself on his lap. It took Amanda a full two minutes to realize that Aurelia already knew, and that the two of them were having fun at her expense.

'Of all the damned luck.' She thought.

Before anyone could say anything else, both Methos and Amanda noticed the presence of another immortal. There was a knock at the door, and the two immortals took their swords in their hands. Aurelia felt afraid all of a sudden.

"Don't answer it, Aurelia." Methos stepped in front of her to protect her.

"Who is it?" Aurelia whispered.

"We don't know, love. Just stay back." Amanda got herself ready to fight.

The knob on the door rattled as the person on the other side tried to open the door. Aurelia was getting nervous, and that was when it happened…the door burst open. It was Duncan. All three immortals dropped their swords.

"What are you doing here?" They all said in unison.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Aurelia said, and went to shut the door.

No one said anything. The three immortals just stared at one another. Aurelia took the lack of talking to go into the kitchen to make some coffee. Methos joined her in the kitchen a minute after it began to brew.

"What is Duncan doing here?" Aurelia asked him.

"He wanted to check up on you. He must have stopped by to see Phillip." Methos slipped an arm around her waist and drew her near. This was definitely an awkward moment. There was no talking coming from the living room, and that bothered Aurelia.

"Oh my goodness, Amy is an immortal too! Duncan isn't going to, you know, take her head?" Aurelia moved away from him, but Methos drew her back and kissed her soundly.

That kiss made Aurelia forget the uncomfortable situation slip away. When he lifted his head, he saw the stars in her eyes. He also saw that she knew he had tried to distract her.

"Nice try. He could have killed her by now." Aurelia informed him as he smiled down at her.

"My love, if he had killed her, you'd know. There wouldn't be a single piece of unbroken glass in the place for one thing. It's not like her loss would burden the world too much." Methos said jokingly, and Aurelia poked him in the ribs.

"You are such an ass sometimes." Aurelia pulled away from him and made up a tray for the coffee, took a deep breath, and then carried it out.

Mac stood when Aurelia entered the room, which made Amanda raise an eyebrow in surprise. It looked to her like there was a little love triangle going on. She could not wait until she could get Aurelia alone to question her about it. Aurelia smiled nervously at Mac.

She was afraid that he'd be able to tell what happened with Methos, which was probably as plain as the nose on her face. Mac was looking at her strangely, as if he could see some change on her. When she met his gaze, she could see a little sadness in his brown eyes. They were asking her if she did give herself to his friend.

Aurelia looked away as she set down the tray. Methos came back into the living room and sat next to Aurelia. He watched her and he watched MacLeod. It was apparent that his friend had fallen for her. There wasn't anything to do about it now…she was his. He would give her up for nothing, and no one.

"What brings you out on this fine night, Highlander?" Methos reclined against the couch, and Aurelia handed him a cup of coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing, Methos. I wanted to make sure Aurelia was ok after what happened. Are you ok, Aurelia?" Mac shifted his gaze from Methos to Aurelia, and waited patiently for her answer.

"I am now. I was weirded out by everything. It's going to still kind of freak me out…I mean, people who live forever. It's like something out of a movie." Aurelia looked around at the three of them she was still amazed. Mac was surprised by what she said.

"She knows." Both Amanda and Methos said to him.

"Doesn't anyone know how to keep a secret anymore?" Mac muttered sarcastically.

"No." Methos ginned stupidly at Aurelia, and that elicited a giggle.

"So, Mac…How old are you?" Aurelia asked innocently.

"He's just an infant." Methos said.

"Yep, just a baby." Amanda confirmed and winked at Mac.

"May I remind you that this infant, this baby has saved both of your necks more than once…especially you, Amanda." Mac glared at Amanda.

"Ok, I get there's some history and major drama with all of you. How old, Mac?" Aurelia rubbed her hand against her forehead in frustration.

"411. I'm definitely not as crotchety as the old man, or Amanda." Mac smiled and looked pleased. The other two immortals in question just made irritated faces at him. Aurelia smothered a laugh.

Methos gathered her into the crook of his side, and Aurelia nestled comfortably against him. She sneaked a look at Mac, and he just grinned and then turned his attention to Amanda. He raised a questioning brow to Amanda.

"What?" Amanda feigned innocence.

"Don't 'what' me. What are you doing back in Paris? You better not be up to anything." Mac warned.

"Who says I'm up to something? Can't I just come to Paris? I happen to adore this city, Duncan. You know that." Amanda looked genuinely hurt by Mac's question.

"I'd be more interested in knowing how she met our dear Aurelia. You two don't exactly run in the same social circles, you know. She had better not be part of any scheme you have going Amanda, or you'll likely lose your pretty head." Methos also turned to interrogate her.

"Why does she have to be 'up to something'? Why do I have to be part of it if she is? I think she's a great person that took a chance on me to help me out with this job in Paris and a place to stay." Aurelia defended Amanda, and the other woman gave her a grateful smile.

Both Methos and Mac looked at one another, and shook their heads. Amanda must have really put her hooks into Aurelia. She actually believed her. Knowing Amanda as they did, they knew she was up to something.

"See, you're the only one capable of doing agood deed, MacLeod. Thank you, my darling." Amanda said to Mac, and then smiled haughtily at him.

"Oh that is rich coming from you Amanda. I'm definitely going to keep an eye out for you…be sure of it." Duncan smiled condescendingly at Amanda.

The group of immortals talked for about an hour with Aurelia just listening. At one point during the conversation, Methos leaned over to ask Aurelia something and noticed she was asleep. Poor thing leaned up against him and fell asleep.

"Looks like you tired her out, Methos." Amanda said slyly.

"Amanda…" Methos said in a low voice, and caught Mac's flinch at Amanda's comment.

"I'm going to put her to bed, and then we are all going to leave her alone." Methos picked up his sleeping lover, carried her into the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and then covered her up with the blankets.

"Methos?" Aurelia whispered in her sleep.

"I'll see in your dreams, my darling." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and drew the covers over her.

Methos quietly gathered his remaining clothing, as well as his shoes and crept from the room. He met Mac's question stare as he re-entered the room. He couldn't deny he'd been with Aurelia now.

"Your questions will keep, Highlander. Let's go." Methos said to Mac, and then gestured for them all to go out the door.

"This is my place," Amanda said and both Mac and Methos gave her heated looks, "This is my place. I'm not going anywhere." Amanda whispered angrily.

"Yes, you are. It's only for tonight. I'll put you up at the Ritz, if you like?" Methos offered, and that earned him shell-shocked looks from both Amanda and Mac.

"Well, since you're being so nice about it, then I accept." Amanda favored Methos with a dazzling smile, and breezed past both of them out the front door.

Mac looked at Methos, and they both rolled their eyes. Methos insisted that Mac go first, and then he followed and quietly shut the door. When Methos was through the door and turned around, Mac's fist slammed into his jaw.

Methos reeled back against the door. He opened his eyes to see Mac standing there with a very discontented glare. Methos fought the urge to hit him back, and just stood there against the door.

"What was that for?" Methos spat blood from his mouth.

"You slept with her. You son of a bitch!" Mac lunged forward, but Methos stepped out of the way and moved against the railing.

"Damn it, Highlander! I am not going to fight you over her. We… made… love. It was more than sex, you slow witted jackass." Methos said furiously.

"Oh boys…grow up will you?" Amanda said a few steps down.

"This isn't finished Methos." Mac pointed an accusing finger at Methos, and then stalked down the steps without waiting for them to follow.

"Well, that certainly was entertaining." Amanda climbed back up the steps to where Methos stood, and pulled a handkerchief and handed it to him.

Methos took the handkerchief gratefully and whipped at his lip. She smiled apologetically, and patted him on the shoulder. Methos dabbed at his lip gently. He definitely underestimated Mac's feelings for Aurelia. What a mess this all was, but Aurelia was worth it.

"Let's go. The Ritz waits." Methos went down the stairs ahead of her, and then she followed.

"What a mess." Amanda said under her breath.

Methos dropped Amanda off at the Ritz as he promised, and got her a room. He sat in his car for a while in the hotel's parking garage and thought about MacLeod. Never would he have thought their friendship strain over a woman.

He shifted in his seat to start the car, and felt something jabbing his thigh. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the offending object. It was the key to Amanda's apartment. He silently praised Amanda for her larcenous skills.

Methos tapped the key against the steering wheel. He could be a gentleman and go home. He could...he could also go back to the apartment and awaken her with slow kisses and caresses until her body hummed for him.

"I never said I was a gentleman." Methos smiled to himself and started the car.

Mac pulled his own car outside where he anchored barge. He was furious with Methos right now. It shouldn't have happened. Mac got out of the car, and stormed aboard the barge.

He was so angry; he was having a difficult time putting the key in the door. Mac finally managed to get the key in the lock, he slammed the door, and tossed his keys across the room.

He marched to the refrigerator, and jerked it open. Mac pulled out a beer and popped the top off. Before he could down his first swig, he smelled the cigarette smoke. He slowly turned around, and saw Joe Dawson lounging on his couch.

"Have a rough night, Mac?" Joe asked as he took a drag off his cigarette.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Joe." Mac took a long swig of the beer, and shut the door of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just doing my job, buddy. You went to see Aurelia, and I'm guessing things didn't go well. I should tell you that Amanda is in town. As a matter of fact…" Joe put down his cigarette, "She owns the apartment little Aurelia is staying in."

"Old news, Joe. I know. She was there when I got there. So was Methos. He was _with_ her, Joe." Mac took another long pull from the beer.

"So Methos and Aurelia…hey, that's good news," Joe took one look at Mac and realized it wasn't as good as it should have been, "That's not good news? Mac, you fell for her, you idiot. Not going to happen, you said. Right." Joe said sarcastically and sauntered over to Mac and just stood there watching his friend.

Mac just stared at the bottle in his hand, and then took another drink out of it. He didn't want to do this right now. He didn't want to talk to Joe, he didn't want to think about what happened, and most of all, and Mac didn't want to admit that Joe was right.

"What part of 'I'm not in the mood', didn't you understand, Joe?" Mac said unkindly and turned his back to Joe.

"Fine. Have it your way." Joe shook his head thoughtfully, and then made his way off the barge. He got to his car, and looked back.

"I told you so, Mac. I told you so." He said out loud, got in the car, and drove off.

The next morning Aurelia opened her eye to the early morning sun streaming through the window. She covered her eyes with a hand. She didn't want it to be the morning already. Morning meant reality, and she wanted to just stay in the nighttime and relive the previous night again.

She'd skip the part where Amanda showed up when she and Methos were making love, she'd also skip the part with Mac showing up as well…yes, two definite points she'd pass over. Aurelia turned her head, and looked at the clock beside the bed.

It was seven in the morning, and she had to be at work at nine. Aurelia looked over at the sleeping man beside her. Methos lay on his stomach with his face turned away from her. One of his arms lay heavily across her waist.

Aurelia carefully slid out from under his arm, and made her way silently to the wardrobe. She selected an outfit to wear along with underclothes, and put them in the dressing room. She peeked back into the bedroom to make sure he was still asleep before she went into the bathroom, and he was.

Aurelia turned the shower, and adjusted the temperature before she stepped into the stall. For several minutes, Aurelia just stood there under the warm spray. The water relieved the sore muscles in her whole body.

Methos opened his eyes, and felt on the other side of the bed and saw Aurelia was no longer there. Her side of the bed was still warm. He listened carefully, and heard the running water of the shower. Methos turned over onto his back, and debated whether to join her.

"What's there to think about? You really are stupid sometimes, old man." He said aloud, and threw the sheet aside and went into the bathroom.

Aurelia stood there under the spray with her hands braced against the wall. Aurelia gave a huge sigh, pushed back the hair from her face, and opened her eyes. She took one look at him, and blushed prettily.

"Need any help? I'm told I am a very good back washer." Methos stepped into the bathroom.

"Um…no. I think I'm pretty much taken care of, but thank you." Aurelia wished she had something to hide behind, but the shower was a clear glass enclosure.

"As you wish…I think I'd be an excellent ladies maid." He smiled, and approached closer.

"Well, ok," Aurelia watched him get closer, "How about breakfast?" Aurelia laughed as his face fell from passionate anticipation to disappointment.

"I should forgo the offer and teach you a lesson for your impudence, but since you had quite a workout last night…I'll obey your wishes, my lady." He bowed, and disappeared from the bathroom.

Aurelia breathed a huge sigh of relief. She would probably need a good three years of sleep to get her energy back. Too bad it wasn't going to be today, she had work to do.

The gala was in two days. She needed to fine-tune text panels for the display cases for Girard's exhibit, and select the right artifacts. Aurelia had her own work on top of everything else.

Methos went back into the bedroom and retrieved his pants. He held the garment up in his hands, and briefly considered cooking in the nude. A feat like that would only shock his new lover. Every gesture, every slight touch, or movement between them made her blush.

Methos donned his pants and padded barefoot into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to see that there was nothing left but scraps from last night. Amanda had finished off the rest like he and Aurelia made love.

He shrugged and headed back to the bathroom. When he reached the bedroom, he heard Aurelia's singing slightly off key singing. Poor darling was trying to sing a song from Les Misérable. It was a song about the character Cosette's life was changing because of love.

Methos felt humbled that she sang that song. Unfortunately, his love wasn't the best singer, he had to get her to stop singing. He slipped off his pants, and strolled right into the bathroom. The sight before him made his throat go dry, and his heart stop.

Aurelia stood there with her head tilted back as she lathered shampoo into her blond hair. The water cascaded down her body, and Methos could bear it no longer and stepped closer. Aurelia opened her eyes to see him coming.

"What are you doing? What happened to your pants?" Aurelia tried to cover her body with one arm, and push the soap out off her forehead with the other. She was trying to hide from him.

"My pants are on the bed. Are you trying to hide from me? I would think after last night you and I would have nothing to hide from one another." Methos opened the shower door and stepped in.

"I don't know, I just…I don't know." Aurelia moved away as far back as the limited space would allow.

Methos could see the flicker of emotions race across her face. She wasn't afraid of him. He could see everything was still extremely overwhelming to her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, especially not of me. Never be afraid of me. Come, dearest Aurelia, let me wash your hair out before the soap gets in your eyes."

Methos gently drew her forward against him, kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then turned her around. His hands gently rinsed her hair of the shampoo, and then reached to the conditioner in the caddy off on the door. When that was done, he rinsed that out as well.

"See, I told you that I made a good lady's maid." He whispered into her ear.

Methos pulled the bath sponged out off the rack, and added some body wash to it. When there was enough lather on the sponge, he reverently began to soap her body. Aurelia felt like chewing through her lip, because the feelings this simple task was causing were making her crazy. He rinsed her off, and that was when he noticed her shivering.

"You can't possibly be cold…this water is almost scalding." He joked, and turned her to face him. Despite the water raining down on them, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Its not the water. Its…you make me…" Aurelia couldn't look at him any longer and lay her head against his chest. She was crying.

Methos didn't know what to do. He thought she was happy being with him, but maybe he did move things too quickly…just like he did with Alexa. It physically hurt him to hear her cry.

"Aurelia, what is it? Please tell me." He whispered, and hoped her answer wouldn't break his heart.

"You…all this is too much. I'm on an emotional overload here, and you…" Aurelia raised her head to look at him, "You make me want you again. I heard you moving around in the kitchen and I wanted you, I watched you sleeping and I wanted you, and even now I hear you breath and I want you. I don't know if I can do this." Aurelia cried and Methos drew her against him, and held onto her.

Aurelia just stood there in his arms, and cried. Methos held her tight, and whispered soothing words. They stood there with the water running down on them. It was like a bittersweet romantic scene that would have worked if it had been under the stars, or in a park, or on a beach…but the cramped shower was not a romantic spot.

"Falling in love is supposed to be great and wonderful, but I'm afraid. I'm so afraid…" Aurelia looked up at him with her eyes red from tears.

"I am too, probably more. Loving is not easy for anyone, especially for immortals. I didn't want to fall in love again…its entirely too painful when you watch someone slip away. I don't want to love you. I should let you go, but I find that I can't. I've something I want to share with you, but before we run out of hot water, or the neighbors complain, let's get out." Methos released her and turned off the water.

Methos helped her out of the shower, and then dried her off. He took the robe from the hook on the door and put it on her. For modesty sake, and to make her comfortable with him, he wrapped one of the large towels around his waist.

They went into the bedroom where she sat on the bed, and he paced in front of the bed. Methos didn't know what to say. He paced back and forth, a very concentrated look on his face. She wondered what he was going to say.

"What is it?" Aurelia folded her hands in her lap as she watched him.

"There was a young woman about eight years ago…her name was Alexa. She was a waitress in a bar. I loved her in the first breath I took when I saw her. Like you, she refused me at first…I honestly cannot see why." He smiled and Aurelia smiled back.

"Maybe it's in your approach…. your all go, don't take no for an answer?"

Aurelia raised an eyebrow, and he made a face at her. He sat on the bed in front of her, and then took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. Methos lowered it to the bed, but didn't let go of it. He just held it.

"Very funny. No, I asked her out and she said yes. She didn't show up…I knew it couldn't be something I said. She was dying, and I couldn't let her go, so we took off to see the world…everyday was leading us closer to the end. Alexa died." Methos looked down at their hands.

Aurelia moved closer to him, and touched his face affectionately. She understood his need for such a relentless pursuit. Time was such a luxury for mortals. Immortals, if they were lucky, had centuries to live and watch the time go by, one sunset passing into the next.

"You're afraid, and I'm afraid. Loving someone so completely is not easy. Alexa's death left a wound on my soul that I wasn't sure would ever heal. Seeing you sitting there on the floor in Phillip's bookshop, I knew I was lost again. Do you think you can heal me, Aurelia? I'm giving you a choice."

Methos kissed her hand once again.

"A choice? Now there's a novel idea…I'm kidding. Before last night, and this morning I would have said that we should try being friends first. However, in light of recent events, that idea is going right out the window. I'm feeling something that I didn't think was possible for me. You make me feel extraordinary. That is something I've never had before, but I do have a little favor to ask…well, maybe a couple." Aurelia said and saw his eyes light up a little, and then they dimmed somewhat at her hesitation.

"I will promise you anything. Anything you want is yours as long as you are with me." Methos knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"I'd like a little space," she managed to say and then she saw the light in his eyes totally go out to be replaced by panic, "No, I don't mean we can't see one another. I would like you to downshift into a lower gear for a time. I love that you want me no matter what, but I need some room to breathe and get used to this. I know it's old fashioned, but I always wanted to be courted. Oh hell, you probably know who invented it. You asked what I wanted and that's it." Aurelia breathed out steadily.

Methos's face lit up with a huge smile, he grabbed Aurelia and kissed her hard. When he let her go, Aurelia felt like her head was spinning on several axis.

'So much for space.' She thought bemusedly.

Methos got off the bed, and pulled her to her feet and whirled her around. He laughed as they turned…she must have said something right, because he was aglow with joy.

"Darling, it's not old fashioned. To me it's very much a new fashion. Back in my days, all I would have done was offer your father a couple head of sheep and it'd have been a done deal. You want courting…then you shall have courting. You won't regret this I promise." Methos kissed her again, and twirled her around again.

He finally stopped spinning her around, and Aurelia sat on the bed and put her head between her knees. She was dizzy from all the spinning and the adrenaline. She hoped she was making the right decision.

"Get dressed, my love. I owe you breakfast." Methos grabbed up his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to shower and to get dressed.

"What am I doing? This is crazy." Aurelia said to herself, and then Methos peeked his head out from the bathroom.

"Did you say something, beloved?" Methos asked curiously.

"I said it looks hazy outside. I'll be a minute." Aurelia said lamely, and went into the dressing room to get her clothes.

Aurelia was ready ten minutes later. She didn't need to be all glamorous and made up for the museum. There would be nothing but artifacts to see her, she smiled ironically and put the make-up back in its case.

Methos found her sitting in front of the vanity mirror, and put his hands upon her shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, hunched down next to her chair, and brushed the hair off her shoulder.

"I was debating on whether or not to paint my face." Aurelia turned in her seat and smiled as Methos took her hands in his.

"You don't ever need it. You have true beauty that radiates fine on its own. Putting makeup would only conceal it." Methos kissed the backs of her hands, and then straightened up.

"I bet Helen of Troy didn't need makeup either. All those ships just to bring her back, she must have been extraordinary." Aurelia sighed heavily, and got up from the vanity. She turned around to see Methos shaking his head with a funny smile on his face.

"Ah yes, Helen of Troy…now there's one of history's real inaccuracies. By the way, it was only a hundred ships. Actually, she was extraordinarily plain looking. If I remember correctly, she had a twitchy eye and a bit of a hairy lip. Honestly, I told Paris to get another girl, but no, would he listen? He wasn't exactly the brightest star in the heavens either…too many years tending sheep and he goes for the first skirt that looks his way." Methos chuckled, and drew Aurelia to him and kissed her nose.

"You were there at the siege of Troy? How'd you escape?" Aurelia's eyes lit up as she looked up at him, he could see her mind swirl with several questions she was dying to ask.

"Goodness, no. I didn't have to escape. I washed my hands of the whole thing and got the hell out of Dodge before the trouble started…end of story. Now," he put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking, "If you're a good girl, I'll tell you all the juicy details later. I owe you breakfast, and I would hate for you to be late for work." Methos released her and then took her hand and lead her out the door.

Methos took her to a cute little touristy sidewalk café. They ordered café aux laits, chocolate filled croissants, and a plate of fluffy scrambled eggs. He didn't bring his car, so they walked through Paris in the early morning holding hands all the way to the museum.

Aurelia said her goodbye to Methos at the security check-in. Their goodbye took a whole ten minutes to accomplish. Every time he kissed her goodbye, she had to return the favor, and so on. The security guard had to interrupt them when Aurelia's boss had called down to see if she had arrived.

"I'll see you later?" Aurelia asked hopefully as she passed through the security barricade.

"Come by my place after you're done for the day. There may just be a candlelight dinner, soft music, and sinful desserts waiting for you." Methos winked at her, and then stood there watching her walk away down the hall. "You've really lost it this time, old man."

Methos said to himself and left the museum with a jaunty spring in his step. Aurelia got to her office, and just sat down in her chair. She didn't notice when Hélène came through the door. She just sat there with her chin resting in her hand, and was off somewhere in the previous nights memories.

"Aurelia? Aurelia? Snap out of it, ma belle." Hélène sat on the corner of the desk and snapped her fingers in Aurelia's face. She thought it was a very good thing to see her young friend so happy about something.

"I'm sorry. What?" Aurelia blinked and then turned her attention to Hélène.

"It is good to see you are feeling better. Judging from the glow in your cheeks, and all around you, I would say you are feeling much better." Hélène smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I am." Aurelia said wistfully as she set her chin down on her hand.

"Was it the smoldering Monsieur MacLeod, or the charming Monsieur Pierson?" Hélène sat upon the edge of Aurelia's desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"I must say that the former is not wearing a happy face." Aurelia's euphoria burst like a balloon. Mac was here! What was he doing here? Aurelia's mind raced with anxiety. She didn't know what to do. She had hoped there would be more time before he confronted her.

'Oh shit! Now calm down, it might not be about what happened. He could have been the one to burst in on you and Methos. Duncan is a nice guy...he wouldn't be mad, he wasn't the one in love with you...or was he?' A little voice inside her said. It could have been worse, but this was not ranking up in the happy moments department.

"When…oh god…when did he get here?" Aurelia raised panicked eyes up to Hélène. The older woman smiled in sympathy, and moved off of Aurelia's desk. She held out a hand to Aurelia, and she took it and got to her feet.

"He arrived about half an hour ago. He is waiting in my office as we speak. That is why I called down to check if you arrived. Ah," Hélène enveloped Aurelia in a hug, "To be young again, and have such intrigues. Good luck, ma petite." Hélène said and then kissed her young assistant's cheeks before she walked away.

Aurelia grabbed the edge of her desk for support, and leaned heavily against it. Why was this happening? If she didn't go up to Hélène's office soon, it was a sure thing that he would come searching for her.

"What a mess!" Aurelia muttered angrily under her breath.

Aurelia wandered up to her boss's office, and softly knocked on the door before she entered. Mac stood there at the window with his back to the room. He turned his head slightly to the side when he heard the door open.

"Good morning, Duncan." Aurelia said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So we're back to formality, are we?" Mac turned and faced her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Aurelia said, and hoped he was just checking to see if she were ok from the other night.

Mac crossed the space between them, and crushed Aurelia in his arms. What happened next was something Aurelia wasn't prepared for. Mac brought his mouth down on hers in a punishing kiss.

Tears rolled down onto her cheeks, and Mac felt them when he brought his hands up to shape her face. He broke the kiss abruptly and just held her against him. They stood there for a long while as Aurelia listened to Mac's heart pounding furiously in his chest. Shameful tears fell from her eyes, and she cried into his chest…the shock of what he had done hurt him in many ways.

"Aurelia…please tell me that he forced you into bed, please." Mac implored brokenly as he took her mouth once again, but this time more gently.

"I can't." Aurelia said against his mouth, and then pushed herself out of his arms.

Mac let her go and stood there at a loss for words. This wasn't like him…it was totally out of character for him. There had been many women, but only a few that ever really mattered. Tessa…Anne…Debra…all of them lost to him in one-way or another.

Mac cursed himself for doing exactly what he had been determined not to do. The plan had been simple enough…keep Aurelia company until she and Methos got back together. It sounded good in theory, but it didn't work in reality. One would think he learned his lesson when he and Methos tried to get Gina and Robert together. It almost got Methos killed.

The thought of Methos having such a beautiful soul like Aurelia made him angry. He didn't deserve her. The man was without a conscious (most of the time), and Mac doubted Methos would ever be deserving of such a woman like this. The bastard just had amazing luck…that's all it was…luck.

Aurelia sat on the windowsill in Hélène's office, and covered her face in her hands as she cried. She carried about Mac a lot, but now she was with Methos. She didn't want to come between the two friends.

"Aurelia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Mac said finally after a long silence.

"Oh Duncan...I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to find out like this. It all happened so quickly, and then Amanda showed up at the apartment, when we were… everything just got so crazy. I love him, Duncan." Aurelia took a deep breath before she had the nerve to look up at Mac.

"I know. He loves you too. Come here." Mac held out his arms to her, and she reluctantly want to him.

Mac folded her in his arms, and rocked her gently so that she no longer cried. He felt like the world's biggest jerk for making her cry. Mac kissed the top of Aurelia's head, and moved back slightly to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"He hurts you…I'll break his knees or any body-part you so desire, ok?" Mac smiled down on the woman in his arms and Aurelia couldn't help but laugh.

"You got a deal. I'd take a number though…I get first crack." Aurelia said and that comment made Mac laugh.

"We're ok, then?" Mac asked, and brushed the hair from her temple.

"Five by five. We're ok." Aurelia said and hugged Mac once last time before he let her go.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me that you won't get mad?" Mac took her hand, and led her to the couch against the far wall in Hélène's and they sat down.

Mac let go of her hand, and put his hands palms down on his legs. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, as if it were helping him to think. He looked at Aurelia, and she saw that boyish grin appear on his face as he laughed nervously. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but couldn't get the words out.

"How am I supposed to promise to not get mad when I don't know what it is that I potentially might get upset about?" Aurelia asked as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Hey! This isn't easy. I'm trying." Mac said, and then stood up to only sit down again a second later.

Aurelia covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"Would you just stop? I'll help you out, ok. I'll say what I think you're trying to say, and then when I'm done you can tell me if I'm right or not?" Aurelia said, and then sat up again.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Mac sat back against the couch.

"It's not for you to like, but for you to listen. Ok, here is goes...you are going to tell me that you didn't want to fall in love with me, but you couldn't help it. You're going to say that your initial interest in me was just to make Methos jealous enough to try and win me back, right? However…somewhere along the line, you got tangled up in your own web. How am I doing?" Aurelia looked back at him and winked.

"Hit it right on the head. You're not mad?" Mac straightened on the couch.

"No. Not really. I'm kind of flattered. It's not everyday a girl like me has two extraordinary guys in love with her, especially two immortal hotties like yourselves Aurelia leaned over and kissed his cheek. Mac blushed and gave her a one armed hug.

"Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I should be. Anyone ever tell you it's not cool to interfere in other people's relationships?"

"Once or twice." Mac grinned.

"Like I said, I should be, but your heart was in the right place. So, its all good." Aurelia smiled against his chest.

Methos totally did not deserve this girl, but he was damned lucky that she loved him and all his arrogance. Mac kissed the top of Aurelia's head, and released her as he got to his feet.

"You call me if it doesn't work out." Mac said with a big smile, and walked to the door.

"I'll put you on speed dial the moment I get home. I'll catch you later, Mac." Aurelia smiled at him and got to her feet.

"You do that." Mac opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Aurelia breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she heard Mac's footsteps fade away. It could have gone a lot worse than it did. Mac could have challenged Methos, and if one of them had died over her…well, it didn't happen and it was the most ridiculous thing to even think about. The two men were friends first.

121


End file.
